Благодаря ти (Translation)
by AngelzGrace1
Summary: Защото Цветан винаги можеше да разчита на един човек да му подобри деня. RoBul. Translation of Republic-of-Yolossia's Thank You.


_Цветан - България_

_Алин - Румъния_

_Антон - OC_

* * *

Цветан въздъхна още веднъж, гледайки неизядената си закуска: каменно-студения чай, кофичка от кисело мляко и стари бисквити. Навън беше мрачно и дъждовно, като дъждът мързеливо атакуваше прозорците докато бурни облаци се мръщиха отгоре. Високо на стената срещу него стоеше часовник, а втората му ръка се движеше в кръгове; всяко цъкане звучеше като изстрел в тихата стая. Осем и половина. Беше закъснял за работа. Отново.

Не че на Цветан му пукаше особено. Мениджърът му и колегите му винаги бяха намеквали, че при съкращенията той ще бъде първия да си отиде. Така или иначе той винаги получаваше подли коментари за каквато и да е част от живота му, която ги интересуваше. Понякога му отнемаше всяка частица от решителността, за да не загуби самообладание, но имаше сметки за плащане и хора, които биха гладували и измръзнали при негово уволнение. Това беше единственото нещо, което го спираше: семейството му. Колкото и малко и странно да беше, Цветан си го обичаше.

Цветан се зачуди дали не е възможно да каже, че е болен, да остане в леглото и да му се размине. По дяволите, защо изобщо беше станал и облякъл? Предпочиташе да остане вкъщи, на топло и сухо, сгушен в леглото заедно със семейството си. На никой нямаше да му липсва, ако го направи...

Независимо от това, това не беше отношението, което слагаше храна на масата.

Мърморейки недоволно, той избута чинията малко по-далеч, като барабанеше с пръсти по дървената трапезна маса, оглеждайки стаята и снимките, закачени по стените, камината, всяка маса и рафт. Изглеждаше, че всички следваха един мотив: него, съпругът му, Алин, и синът им, Антон.

Имаше една от тях като тийнейджъри, току-що завършили училище за лятото, щастливо скачайки в техните потни униформи, училищни чанти оставени зад тях; сватбеният им ден, като и двамата бяха облечени в костюм, режейки тортата; на плажа, където Цветан лежи и се пече на слънце, докато Алин се мръщеше, седейки под плажния чадър и прилагайки слънцезащитен крем; първата им снимка с Антон, още бебе онова време, като Цветан го държеше разтревожено - толкова се притесняваше да не изпусне дребното пеленаче - докато Алин просто се кикотеше; първите стъпки на Антон, насърчаван от Алин, който беше на колене до хлапето докато Цветан снимаше; тримата на парка, лунапарка, на басейн, където ти хрумне. Имаше такива с Алин и Цветан в барове, ръцете около раменете на един друг, опитвайки червени напитки, които имаха едва ли не всичко в тях, широко усмихнати; сгушени заедно с пижами; пред известни забележителности по време на някоя от техните ваканции; и на Хелоуин партита в чудати костюми.

Цветан усети как ъгълчетата на устата му формираха малка усмивка. Дори когато не бяха там, мъжът и детето, които той наричаше семейство караха нещата да изглеждат.. все пак не толкова лоши, колкото са по принцип.

Откакто бяха тийнейджъри и Алин влезе в живота му, чудатия хлапак донесе цвят, страст и радост във всеки аспект на дните на Цветан като вихрушка. Разбира се, самия Цветан беше доста "необичаен", както всички казваха, но Алин имаше нов, свеж начин на виждане на света и всичко, съдържащо се в него, винаги казвайки всяка своя мисъл, дошла в главата му на Цветан, дори да е в два през ноща, когато имат училище. Понякога си говореха по цяла нощ на телефона за безполезни неща.

Е, почти всяка мисъл; Цветан отбележи, че се бяха познавали за почти пет години преди той да е имал каквато и да е представа за романтичните чувства на Алин към него.

Алин Радакану беше пленителен човек. Можеше да бъде загадъчен и разклопан, а на следващата минута да се държи напълно детински и глупаво. Двамата можеха да бъдат себе си около един-друг, и това правеше Цветан щастлив.

Алин винаги поставяше щастието на Цветан и Антон пред всичко; понякога, за съжаление, за сметка на собственото си. Заради това, Цветан винаги трябваше да го гледа, да се увери, че е истински щастлив и да не се преструва. Упорита работа, да, но връзките са били предназначени да бъдат упорита работа, нали? Все пак е вероятно това, заради което всичко си заслужава.

Цветан беше сигурен, че може да се примири с Алин нахлувайки късно през нощта и обявявайки, че трябва да напуснат страната, защото пак беше ядосал някого - макар, че накрая винаги се оказваше лесно за решаване, с принудено извинение от Алин - или Алин понякога забравяйки къде е оставил Антон, което беше малко по-притеснително, защото поне един от тях обикновено беше в сълзи, преди бебето да изпълзи иззад завесите, или където и да се е крило през това време. Е, да, целия свят можеше да сe руши около тях (и понякога те чувстваха, че и така става), и на Цветан не би му пукало, стига да имаше Алин и Антон.

Звукът от отварянето и затварянето на вратата някъде в къщата го събуди от мислите му. А, те са се прибрали.

"Ей, да не забравиш да си свалиш палтото и обувките в хола!" Прозвуча гласът на Алин, "Те са покрити с кал! Предупредих те, че ще паднеш, ако започнеш да тичаш наоколо, но послуша ли ме? Не, ти никога не слушаш!"

Няколко минути по-късно, Антон влезе в стаята, като се забърза към Цветан.

"Тате!" Извика три-годишното момче, като се покатери в скута му.

"Добро утро, Ани," Тветан се засмя и разроши косата на Антон. "Хубава ли беше разходката?"

"Да!"

"Още ли си тук?" Алин влезе в стаята, гледайки мъжа си объркано преди очите му да се стрелнат към часовника. "Сега е девет без двадесет!"

"Мисля да се обадя и да кажа, че съм болен," отговори Цветан, "сега, когато и двамата сте тук, ще ми бъде още по-трудно да се довлека навън."

"Все пак ще трябва."

"Знам. Дъждовно ли е навън?"

"Определено."

"Видя ли нещо интересно?"

"Всъщност, да," Алин извади нещо от палтото си. "Няколко интересни камъчета в парка. Виж, този прилича на ножче."

"Така си е," Цветан хвърли поглед към камъчето в ръката на Алин.

"Ще ги боядисваме днес!" Алин се усмихна, "нали?"

"Да!"

"Забавлявайте се, тогава," Цветан отговори с малка усмивка, "Ще се видим тази вечер."

"Нали щеше да почиваш днес?"

"Все някой трябва да плаща сметките."

"Казах, че ще си намеря работа!" Алин измърмори, "Просто.. наистина не се намират свободни места!"

"Разбирам." Цветан се усмихна топло, "освен това, все някой трябва да остане вкъщи с детето."

"Разбира се!" Алин вдигна Антон, галейки косата му.

"Опитай се да не правиш бъркотии," Цветан се наведе и ги целуна и двамата по челото, а Алин го целуна по устните в замяна.

"Ще го имам в предвид!"

Цветан хвърли един последен, тъжен поглед около мястото. Искаше да остане и да оцветява, по дяволите! Искаше да остане вътре, да се забавлява и да не бъде възрастен вече. Навън беше сиво и мрачно, а тук вътре беше шумно и пъстро, пълно с хора, които обича.

Стягайки се, Цветан влезе в хола и грабна палтото си.

...

"Прибрах се!" Цветан примигна, като вода се стече от очите му когато затвори входната врата, мокър и треперещ. Той бързо си събу обувките, хвърли чадъра си до тях и си свали палтото. Целият ден беше ужасен. Пътят беше ужасен, работата беше ужасна, колегите бяха ужасни, беше си изпуснал автобуса и беше принуден да се прибере пеша, докато валеше.

"Закъсня," Алин влезе в хола и го погледна разтревожено. "Всичко наред ли е?"

"Да, наред е."

"Тате!" Антон изтича към Цветан и си удари челото в крака му. "Горе!"

Цветан се засмя, "Добре де, ама по-леко с главата. Вече съм стар, нали разбираш?"

"Едва ли," Алин се изкикоти, "Но все пак, да, Антон, бъди внимателен. Сега покажи на баща си какво си направил за него."

"А, да," Антон му подаде един голям, плосък камък. "Ето!"

"О, какво е това?" Цветан го взе със широка усмивка. Беше фигура, боядисана с широки, грубо нарисувани линии. Независимо от това, Цветан бързо разпозна черната коса и зелени очи, нарисувани на него.

"Челото ми наистина ли е толкова голямо?" Той присви очи, обръщайки камъка.

"Цвет, нарисувано е от три-годишен..." Алин отговори сухо, "Не е лошо все пак, а?" Той разроши косата на момчето и погледна Цветан предупредитено. Антон още чакаше отговора на баща си.

"Не, никак не е зле," Цветан се усмихна топло. "Ще го пазя вечно." Той прибра камъка в джоба си.

"Вечно," повтори момчето.

"Какво още правим тук? Хайде да влезем и да седнем малко! След това е време да си лягаш, господинчо. Почти седем е!"

"На мен ли говориш, или на момчето?" Цветан се подсмихна, вървейки след Алин във всекидневната; той скочи на дивана, все още плътно държейки Антон. Малкият обърна вниманието си към телевизора, където в момента излъчваха детски предванаия.

"Като те гледам, и ти изглеждаш изтощен." коментира Алин, който седеше до него.

"Това е, защото съм." Цветан се прозя.

"Айде де, сега ме караш да се чувствам и аз изморен!" Алин погледна през прозореца към все още тежкия дъжд. Светкавица озари небето, плътно следвано от грохота на гръмотевиците. Антон веднага се мушна между родителите си, криейки лицето си и хленчейки.

"Трябва да е близо," Цветан отбележи и погали гърба на сина си. "Всичко е наред. Просто малка буря."

"Страшно е!"

"Трябва да го сложим да спи," каза Алин.

"Не!"

Цветан въздъхна, "Искаш ли да спиш в нашето легло тази нощ?"

"Да!" Антон надникна отново, ухилен.

"Подло дете," Алин поттисна смеха си. Още една светкавица озари стаята и Антон изкимтя, очите му сълзящи. "Не се притеснявай!" Алин го вдигна и едва ли не го задуши от целувки. "Тук съм. Тук съм с теб."

"И мен ме е страх," каза Цветан, приближавайки се със самодоволна усмивка.

"Оо, да не би татко да се чувства изоставен?" Aлин го целуна по челото. "Ани, дай на баща си една целувка."

"Добре," Антон даде на Цветан целувка по бузата. "По-добре ли е?"

"Да, благодаря ти."

"Хайде, време е за пижами!" Алин стана, носейки хлапето, "Преди бурята да се влоши."

"Ще му взема играчките," Цветан добави, "Не може да спи без тях."

"Добре, но само няколко." Алин предупреди, "Иначе ще бъдем до гуша в играчки."

"Не!" Антон погледна Алин ужасено.

Цветан се засмя. "Не се притеснявай, Ал - само няколко са."

"Тринадесет играчки не са 'само няколко'!"

"О, я тихо!" Цветан изтича в стаята на Антон. Това вероятно беше стаята, в която щяха да вложат най-много усилие за декорацията. Тя беше проста, но отрупана с различни плюшени играчки, коли и кукли. Предимно евтини неща от благотворителни магазини, но, хей, бяха в добро състояние!

Цветан сграбчи купчината плюшени играчки в края на леглото на Антон: неговите любими. Някои от тях бяха на Цветан и Алин когато бяха малки. Влизайки в главната спалня, той намери семейството си сгушени на леглото в пижами.

"Ето, виж! Играчките ти!" Алин се усмихна широко, а детето запляска.

Цветан ги хвърли върху двамата, заравяйки ги в малки плюшени животни.

"Аз просто трябва да си сменя дрехите," им каза той. "ще бъда с вас след минутка."

"Да, панталоните ти са още мокри," Алин отбеляза, "Сукманът ти също е леко влажен."

"Знам," Цветан дръпна зеленото поло. "Не знам как стана това - нали носех палто!"

"Утре ще се обадиш, че си болен." Алин му каза, "Няма да е проблем за тях да ти повярват, че си настинал в това време. Тогава ти и аз ще отведем Антон в парка!"

"Но.."

"Няма 'но'!" Алин размаха пръст, "заслужаваш почивка. Пък и аз вече обещах на Антон, че ще го изведем на разходка. Нали?"

"Моля те!" Антон се втренчи в Цветан, с уголемени очи и стърчаща долна устна.

"Ее, не мога да кажа 'не' на това личице," Цветан се усмихна и погали бузите на Антон. "Хубаво. Но само за един ден. Като те познавам, ти ще се държиш така за цяла седмица."

"Можем да кажем, че имаш варицела!" Лицето на Алин светна.

"Това го опита миналия месец."

"Скарлатина?"

"Хората вече не се разболяват от това."

"Хемороиди?"

"Шегуваш се, нали?"

"Добре де," Алин извъртя очи. "Но настоявам да започнеш да търсиш нова работа. Ти си нещастен в това място! Все трябва да има нещо за теб!"

"Ще го имам в предвид." Цветан въздъхна, взимайки пижамата си от края на леглото. "ще се видим след малко." След това дотърча до банята.

...

"Ал?"

"Да?"

"Благодаря ти."

"За какво?" Алин се подпря на лактите си, поглеждайки към спящия Антон и Цветан с объркано изражение. Тримата се бяха свили под завивките, докато бурята навън беше още силна.

"За всичко," Цветан отговори сънливо.

Алин се начумери, несигурен как да отговори.

"Нямаш представа какво правиш с мен, нали?"

"Нямам представа за какво _говориш_," Алин отвърна.

"Ти винаги ми правиш деня по-добър. Както ти, така и Антон. Никой друг не би могъл да се примири със моята странност както теб. Без двама ви щях да съм някакъв луд, живеещ сам със змия за домашен любимец или нещо такова."

"И ти така с мен," Алин въздъхна. "Имаш сърце от злато, Цвет."

"Благодаря."

"Все пак можем да си вземем змия за домашен любимец," Алин предложи. "Някоя малка. Антон би се зарадвал."

"Може би когато порасне," Цветан изтръпна, "Малко дете и домашен любимец не звучи като добра комбинация."

"Е, имах паяк, когато бях на три!"

"И?"

"...Изядох го," Алин се изчерви. "Когато никой не гледаше."

"Със същата уста, с която ме целуваш?"

"Еми, не съм получавал нова или нещо такова." Двамата се засмяха тихо, закривайки устите си за да не събудят Антон.

"Какво ще правим утре, тогава?" попита Цветан.

"Ще станем рано, ще се обадя и кажа че си болен, после ще отидем в парка, ще играем на люлките, ще ядем сладолед, ще се покатерим на дърветата, ще нахраним патиците, после ще се приберем и навечеряме хубаво."

"Звучи прекрасно," Цветан се сгуши по-близо, "Предполагам, че трябва вече да заспим, ако ще ставаме рано."

"Ясно!"

"Е, лека нощ, тогава."

"Лека нощ!"

"И.. Ал?"

"Да?"

"Благодаря ти."

"И аз ти благодаря."


End file.
